


A Good Bitch

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [90]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bitch Stiles Stilinski, Come Swallowing, Degradation, Derek Hale has a Wolf cock, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, beastiality, doggy slut Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: Derek/Stiles, Derek has a wolf dick and Stiles is put off by it. Derek has stiles fucked by dogs to get him used to canine dick and helps stiles learn to love it before he takes Derek’s pls and thank you :)READ THE TAGS
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Dog Characters
Series: Requests [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 11
Kudos: 544





	A Good Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me on my new Curious Cat!  
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69

Stiles sputtered and coughed, cum dripping down his chin and throat as the pug trotted off, his cock spent and a pleased look on his face. 

“That wasn’t so bad was it?” Derek crooned as he tipped Stiles’ face so he could see what a mess Stiles was by this point. 

“That was your first canine cock and his knot was do-able, right? Didn’t I tell you that it was nothing to be afraid of?” Derek pet Stiles’ hair as he reached down to press on the base of the plug slotted in Stiles’ ass. 

“Yours will be much bigger right?” Stiles looked a bit hazy as he nuzzled his head against Derek’s thigh. 

“Oh much, but that’s why we are here. Why we’re working to up to taking mine.” Derek reminded as he hooked his fingers in Stiles’ mouth, pulling his cheek to the side as another small dog trotted forward, his cock dripping as he yipped at Stiles in excitement. 

“Keep practicing and remember this is all so you can take me and I know how much you want that,” Derek said as he pulled Stiles’ head down as the dog laid on it’s back, cock jutting up. Stiles shuddered as his mouth was forced down around the canine cock, but sucked at the hard flesh when Derek released his hold on his cheek. 

“That’s a good boy,” Derek praised as he rose from his squat next to Stiles who was on his hands and knees in the backroom of Deaton’s clinic. The man had looked interested and amused when Derek asked to use the room after hours and had even helpfully pointed out a few studs that could use a good fuck. 

Derek glanced over the waiting dogs and decided on the one who would take his boyfriend’s ass first, it was a medium-sized dog but when Derek saw it’s cock he knew this one would truly break Stiles in properly. 

Derek pulled the plug free of Stiles’ twitching hole and dumped more lube into his boyfriend’s open ass. Stiles moaned around the doggy cock that was filling his mouth, the dog panting and yipping in happiness as the human suckled at his length. Derek waited until he saw the dog’s knot swell and lock behind Stiles’ teeth, the human choking and gagging on the flow of hot doggy cum that was rushing down his throat. 

Derek smirked and clicked his tongue at his chosen dog and laughed when Stiles collapsed down when the dog suddenly mounted him from behind. The action forced the small dog’s knot further into his mouth as the larger dog now behind him snapped it’s hips a few times. Derek watched as the dog growled before yipping when its cock found Stiles’ waiting hole. 

“Don’t clench up Stiles, this stud wants a relaxed bitch to breed or you won't get his knot.” Derek scolded Stiles when the dog on his back growled again. Stiles whined behind the knot in his mouth as cum overflowed from his mouth and dripped down his chin and throat again. The dog behind Stiles yipped happy, his tongue lolling out as his hips began to move as his fucked into Stiles who had relaxed. 

“That’s it, baby, take that big doggy cock. Let it shape your little hole and breed you full with its hot doggy seed.” Derek stroked his cock as he watched as his boyfriend moaned and writhed between two dogs. 

Derek honestly couldn’t care less if Stiles could take his cock and knot, he knew a doggy bitch when he saw one and Stiles was one just waiting to be unleashed. From the way he was milking both the dog’s cocks Derek knew that side of him was being broken open wide. 

The smaller dog pulled its cock out of Stiles’ mouth and trotted away, finished with its bitch and Stiles blinked up at Derek with cum dripping from his mouth and a hazy look covering the rest of it. Derek squatted down and patted Stiles’ wet cheek with a smirk on his lips as the dog that had mounted Stiles howled and Stiles’ wail joined it as the dog shoved its knot into the human’s ass. Stiles’ cock jumped and spurted out cum onto the floor below Stiles, his stomach slowly bulging as the dog started to pump him full of hot cum. 

“It feels good doesn’t it baby, his fat doggy knot in your greedy bitch hole?” Derek crooned as he stroked Stiles’ hair as drool spilled from Stiles’ open mouth. 

“Ah, ah, so big,” Stiles slurred before giving a broken moan when the dog knotting him slipped off of his back and twisted so they were ass to ass. Stiles’ fingers scrambled at the floor, eyes going wide and a wail escaping his mouth as the dog tugged and tugged at his knot until it popped free of Stiles’ ass. 

Stiles collapsed face down, gasping and sobbing so Derek had no choice but to circle to look. Derek whistled as his cock dripped a pearl of pre-cum at the sight of Stiles’ gaping, puffy, abused hole that was dripping with doggy cum. 

“You’re bitch hole has been properly knotted, bred and ruined all just from one stud.” Derek mused as he hooked his thumbs in Stiles’ red rim and tugged at it, listening to the hitch of Stiles’ breathing. 

“Are you going to, ah, will you please,” Stiles slurred as he tried to push himself back onto his hands but his arms shook and gave way so his chest crashed to the floor so he was stuck ass up. 

“What fuck your ruined bitch hole? I’m not sure; you were so hesitant before we got here. I’m not sure you really want my cock anymore, you looked pretty happy with your doggy cocks.” Derek commented as he lazily stroked his cock again as he watched more cum drip out of Stiles’ fluttering gaping hole. 

“N-No, want your knot Derek, please, Alpha, please. Love doggy cock and knots; please I want it so bad. I love the feeling of it, please Alpha.” Stiles babbled mindlessly as he rocked his hips back trying to arouse Derek. 

“I’ll knot your ruined bitch hole on the condition that we get a nice large stud to bring home. After all, while I’m at work you have to keep your bitch hole trained and well used for me to slip into later hm?” Derek lined his cock up to Stiles’ gaping hole and the moment Stiles eagerly agreed he shoved in. 

Stiles sobbed in relief before it turned into a wail as Derek pounded into him faster and harder than the dog did. Skin slapped against skin and cum bubbled around Derek’s canine cock, Derek’s grunts and Stiles sobs filled the air as the watching dogs panted and whined as they watched the bitch get mounted and fucked again. 

“Beg for my knot bitch,” Derek ordered as he felt his knot starting to swell. Stiles let out another sob before swallowing audibly before he replied. 

“P-Please Alpha, please give this doggy bitch your fat knot, I need it to feel full, please, please breed my bitch hole.” Stiles pleaded voice cracking and Derek slammed his knot into the human below him, very pleased that his boyfriend had broken and accepted his love for doggy cock’s and their knots. 

Stiles cried out weakly as he came again as Derek’s knot tied them together and flooded his guts with his cum, forcing his stomach to swell even more. Derek petted Stiles’ spine with a satisfied smile on his lips. 

“What a good bitch you are and your mine,” Derek said smugly all Stiles had the sense of mind to do was keen and nod slowly against the floor as he milked his boyfriend’s knot.


End file.
